


the lights shine soft tonight

by InkCaviness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, this is just a tiny fluff drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Christmas Eve comes the first snow of the year, glittering snow flakes that dance through the air and cover the entire town in a soft, white blanket. Tooru is glad for his scarf now that the biting cold is starting to seep through his clothes, making his nose and ears tingle and yet he couldn’t feel happier in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights shine soft tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Josefine, and thank you for being such an amazing friend <3

With Christmas Eve comes the first snow of the year, glittering snow flakes that dance through the air and cover the entire town in a soft, white blanket. Tooru is glad for his scarf now that the biting cold is starting to seep through his clothes, making his nose and ears tingle and yet he couldn’t feel happier in that moment. A giddy smile stretches over his face as he grips Hajime’s hand and pulls him along. All along the street the streetlights are turned on throwing a warm glow over their neighborhood and for once everything is quiet almost as if the world itself is holding its breath.

 

“Come on”, Tooru says, half turned towards his boyfriend, and insistently tugs him forward. He doesn’t get a reply, Iwaizumi just smiles and slightly shakes his head but follows anyway. “Come on, there’s a new alien movie on TV tonight! The one I told you about, you know”, he continues and at that Iwaizumi actually huffs a laugh.

 

“I can’t believe that’s your only thought”, he says and rolls his eyes. When Tooru lets go of his hand Iwaizumi reaches up to pulls his hat down over his ears and watches as Tooru walks ahead, twirling in wide circles under the streetlight as he looks up towards the sky.

 

“Look Iwa-chan”, he says and points up at the stars that are barely visible among the lights of the city, “I bet somewhere up there the aliens are looking down on us right now!” A snowball hits his shoulder and he turns to Iwaizumi, his laughter ringing through the street like a bell. “So mean! It’s Christmas, you’re supposed to treat me like an angel!”

 

“When have you ever been an angel?” Iwaizumi asks with a teasing grin as he catches up to Tooru. “If anything you’re a demon.”

 

“So mean, Iwa-chan”, Tooru repeats with his lip poking out in a pout. He tilts his head to the side a little when Iwaizumi comes closer.

 

“Oh come here”, Iwaizumi mumbles and motions for Tooru to lean forward a little. Then he reaches up, carefully readjusting Tooru’s scarf before lightly tugging him forward until their faces are mere centimeters apart. “Can I kiss you?” he asks. Tooru nods without hesitating and closes the distance between them until their lips are pressed together. Iwaizumi immediately leans up towards him, returning the kiss and lightly moving his lips. They’re a little chapped from the cold but soft and Tooru closes his eyes, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks. Iwaizumi moves his hands up to run his fingers through Tooru’s hair, pulling him closer and sinking deeper into the kiss.

 

When they finally pull apart Tooru’s cheeks are flushed red and they stay with their foreheads pressed together for a moment. After what seems like an eternity Tooru straightens back up and reaches out to take Iwaizumi’s hand again. The wind makes a shiver run down his spine and together they quickly make their way back to their apartment, racing each other up the stairs only to reach the door laughing and out of breath. Inside the air is warm and small puddle of melting snow start to form around their shoes that they leave out by the door

 

“My movie just started!” Tooru suddenly shrieks, leaving Iwaizumi behind as he runs to the living room, turning on the TV in record time. With an exasperated sigh Iwaizumi follows him and plops down onto their couch that’s old and worn out from use. Seconds later Tooru curls up next to him, his eyes fixed on the screen that glows softly in the dark. A cheesy theme song starts playing followed by a slow pan over a seemingly deserted planet.

Iwaizumi pulls Tooru closer until their legs are tangled and he drapes a blanket over their shoulders before he turns back towards the TV. Not even half an hour later Iwaizumi starts drifting off, his eyes fluttering shut and his head falls against Tooru’s shoulder. With a soft smile Tooru glances over at his sleeping boyfriend and before he looks back at the screen he moves so that they’re both resting comfortably with Iwaizumi’s head lying in Tooru’s lap.

 

“Sleep well”, he whispers and shifts his attention back to the movie. With his right hand he keeps playing with Iwaizumi’s hair and this is really all he ever wants for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you <3  
> if you want to, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
